The Legend of Zelda memories of the Past Chap 2
by Zeldamm98
Summary: The chapter of my story. If you are Zelda fan you will be surprised by the end of the chapter.


The Legend of Zelda memories of the Past

Chapter 2 Kokiri Forest

17 Years has pass since Link and his mother were separated from each he has grown up to be an adult. He wears a green Kokiri Tunic has blue eyes and blonde hair like his mother and pointy ears. He was asleep inside of his house in the Kokiri Forest, in his dream he could see a purple light shining from the darkness and voice was calling out to him.

"Link my son you must learn about your past and take your place in destiny." Once the voice faded a scene with a Wolfo and a man with black body armor and an eye symbol on the man's shirt,

"You will obey me sister." The man yelled as he dodged the Wolfos claws.

"No I won't. You can't make me." The Wolfo replied as it still attacked the man.

"Fine since the curse I put on you isn't strong enough maybe this one will do the trick." He drew a magical circle in mid air and sent it flying towards her. It landed on her head and created a green amulet.

"What did you… do to… me?"

"This little amulet will force you to do anything I tell you to do no matter how much do or don't want to. Now are you going to break the seal on Ganondorf's Grave?"

"Yes." She said without any emotion. The dream began to fade into nothing as Link woke up. He was sweating and his breathing was heavy. He calmed down, put on his green tunic and went outside. His village had its traditional decorations for its Great Deku Prayer Ceremony. In the ceremony the Kokiri's band together and pray to the Great Deku in hopes of his spirit will bless them with a protector. He walked around admiring the greenery of his village. He stopped in front of one of his friend house as a short red haired boy walked over to him.

"Good morning Link how are you doing today?" He said handing him a letter.

Link,

Did you remember to get your offerings for the Great Deku? I was going to ask you yesterday but I couldn't find you. Anyways come to the pond tonight there's something I want to give you."

Your friend, Saria

Link smacked his head in angrier because he completely forgot to get the stuff for the Deku tree. He quickly went home to get his list of things needed and was about to go looking for his stuff when a guy dressed in the same clothes as him but with red hair and blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Link." He said smirking at Link. "Are you doing your last minute search for the Deku trees stuff?" Man you are lazy. If you would have gone with me and the know-it-all-brothers last week you probably could've gotten at least a couple of Deku sticks or something. Anyways the elder wants you to come to his house for something." Link walked past him and went inside of the elder's house. The smell of candle's filled the room as a man was lighting more of them.

"Hello Link," The man said as he continued to light the candles. "Ah Mindo delivered my message to you I see. Now that you are here I want to ask you something, have you heard of the mystical Poison Dragon that resides at the deepest part of the Lost Woods."

"No, not really," He said scratching his head.

"Well it's something like this, after many years the mysterious lost woods has begun to change and many monsters have invaded its peaceful grounds thus causing many poison clouds to appear. In turn the cloud would have engulfed Hyrule but a Mystical Dragon by the name of Faron sealed away the poisonous gases. Now how does this tie to you exactly? Well he asked me to send someone into the lost woods to accept the blessing of the Great Fairy. The path to Faron is dangerous so take this shield and this special potion that will heal your shield if it gets damaged and re-heal any wounds if you get hurt at the same time. Now go." He walked towards the door when the elder said.

"Wait there is one more thing that I need to tell you. Only a Deku Scrub by the name of Scro knows where the Dragon lives. You'll be able to find him by listening to the Song of the Forest. He is practicing for the Ceremony tomorrow so wait until he is finished playing before you ask him for directions." Link nodded his head as he walked out of the house and dashed over to the entrance of the lost woods. Even at the entrance he could hear the mysterious notes of the Song of the Forest being played.

After following the music through a dense fog he came across a saggy green Deku scrub, plant like creatures that normally has leaves covering its head and shoots Deku nuts from its mouth at people that frighten it, Deku nuts can be used for fighting or making potions, they have the ability to make a blinding flash when thrown on the ground. It was conducting two skull kids, woodland creatures that have the childish and playful spirit of kids. They were play flutes as the Deku scrub was waving a silver baton that seemed to be glowing every time he waved it. When it finished Link gave a single applause as the skull kids bowed.

"So what did you think of the performance?" The Deku asked.

"Amazing," He replied.

"Well it was nothing. So why have you come here Kokiri? Are you here to learn the beauty of music?"

"Actually I wanted to learn how to get to Faron the Poison dragon of the forest."

"Hmm, how peculiar that a young lad like you has come all this way to find Faron tell me why?"

"The elder said he wishes to see me."

"Really, than I fear that the time has come then. If you want to find him then use this vine to get to the deeper part of the woods but beware there are a lot of poisonous monsters there. Make sure you watch yourself." He flicked the baton and a green vine on a branch stretched down over a small pool of water to another pathway. Link jumped on the vine, swung on it, jumped off of it and landed on the other side. He was about to walk on the path when a fairy flew into his head.

"Hey watch where you are going." Yelled the fairy, it was a blue fairy not even 2-feet tall had blue hair, eyes, and a pair of silvery wings to match that were glowing. "What are you even doing over here; Faron does not like special visitors you know I suggest that you return to where you came from." He flew along the path as Link followed. He began to follow him through a cloud of fog but stopped in the middle of it. He became dizzy and passed out on the ground.

"Do have problems with hearing or something?" Said the fairy as he woke up Link "I told you not to follow me and you do the exact opposite, you are lucky that I got you out of that poison cloud in time." He looked around to see a group of fairies surrounding the area. "Why did you come all this way in the first place?"

"I was called here by Faron. My village elder told me that he wanted to see me." Link replied.

"Oh really young lad," A voice called out. The fairies began to bow as gigantic dragon that had greenery all over his body appeared. "Well it seems that my old friend has made a somewhat reasonable choice in a person to wield the sword of the Great Fairy. Follow me." He began to fly thru the poison cloud as it seemed to disappear instantly. Link followed him until they were in a spring with green roses in it. The water began to shake violently as the dragon pushed Link closer to it. The water stopped and a giant green fairy in a green gown, wings, eyes and blonde hair appeared.

"Greetings young Kokiri boy," She said in a slow mystical voice. "I am the Great Fairy of magic and courage. Step into this circle so you can be blessed with my gift." A green circle appeared on the ground in front of him as he stepped into it. A light shot down unto him and a green gauge appeared on his right arm.

"That gauge on your arm represents how much magic power that you have. Magic power is a force that is all around Hyrule you can use magic power to use magical items. Now accept this sword as my blessing." She held out her hands and a sword with a very short blade appeared out of thin air. He took the blade and tied the sword case around his left shoulder. "Bathe the sword in the green roses so its first state will be unlocked." He placed the sword in the water as the roses were imbued into the sword. When he took it out of the water it had a double handle, one that was purple, and another that was red. The blade was a green and purple that was slightly longer. The fairy then went back into the spring as Link turned to the dragon.

"Now you have a sword let's get started training." He said as he clapped his hands. A green light shinnied from it and separated into 10 smaller lights. "I have sent out 10 mystical herbs that are in certain parts of the deep woods. If you can find them without falling into the poison clouds you'll become somewhat of a decent swordsman and here to aid you with any other problems is my most trusted fairy Ralu." The same fairy that saved him earlier was flying up to him with face of discomfort, "Go along you two and collect those herbs,"

After learning the ways of the sword, fighting carnivorous plants, and avoiding the poisonous clouds he finally returned to the dragon with 10 mystical herbs that were a eerie but pleasant green.

"So you found the herbs I see and a piece of heart to." The dragon said in an impressed tone. "Did you learn how to use the sword and all of its abilities?"

"Yes." Link replied in a more serious tone.

"Good then there is nothing more that I can teach. Now go Link to Saria, I believe if you go back the way you came and from the vine you swung on you can reach her on time." He waved good bye to them and ran back to the vine, dropped down and landed right where Saria was going to meet him. She appeared shortly after him in an elegant green dressed that was shining in the moonlight. Her hair was swaying slowly with the light breeze as she approached him.

"Hello Link, it's nice to see that you came." She said blushing. She turned her eyes on the Great Fairy sword and wooden shield on his back. "Where did you get those?"

"Well…" He explained the situation of how he was chosen to wield the sword and what he was doing the whole day.

"It's seems like you had an exciting day." She looked at the ground for a few seconds trying to think of something to say. She looked back up at him continued. "Um… Link I wanted to give you this." She held out an emerald green ocarina that had the Kokiri's red swirl on the back of it. "I made this myself so we could play together. Just watch my fingers and you'll figure it out." She began to play the Forest song slowly just repeating the first six notes until Link jumped into play the song without even looking at her fingers.

"That was amazing Link have you played an ocarina before?" She asked once they finished

"No I don't think so." Link replied.

"Well there's still one thing I have to ask you. Do you like me?"

"Of course..."

"Do you like me as a friend or something else?"

"Something else, do you mean as in…"

"A boyfriend girlfriend relationship," Link thought to himself for a second and slowly said the words.

"Yes I do." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"You truly like me?" she asked with a red rose face.

"Yes," He grasped her hand and began to walk her to her home.

"Good night Link." She said as she walked into her house.

Page 5


End file.
